Punishment and Redemption - Draco Malfoy Edition
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Just a silly story containing slash between Draco and Harry, mostly fluffy and humerus. The Golden Trio forces Draco to dress as a Hufflepuff girl as the start of his long journey towards redemption. Crack fic...yup.


**I do not own Harry Potter! : )**

"Remind me why I'm doing this again…" Growled the Slytherin boy in deep annoyance.

"Hey! You're the one who begged for redemption, didn't you? This is just part of the process." Reminded Ron Weasley. "Make sure you get his bottom lashes, 'Mione." He chuckled, clearly enjoying the Malfoy's punishment.

"Hold still," Hermione warned. "I don't want to poke your eye out." She backed away to examine her handiwork. "Oh, isn't he the cutest?" She sighed, giggling as though she were back in first year.

The war to Hogwarts was over, and most of the students who did not get the chance to complete their final year returned to the school they all knew and loved to pick up the courses that they have missed during the long, torturous battle between good and evil.

"Don't forget the lipstick! I think a pale shade of pink is perfect for his complexion, it'll definitely bring out his eyes." Ginny added as she leaned over to apply the lipstick to the poor Slytherin who had been bound to a chair.

"He certainly looks gorgeous," Commented Harry. "But we're no where near finished. I've picked these uniforms up from a few friends of mine.

All remaining color had drained from Draco's already cold and pale face. "B-but… those are," He gulped.

"Oh, yes Draco. These are indeed Hufflepuff uniforms." Harry chuckled, his green orbs fixating darkly on Draco's grey ones. Even though the two were no longer enemies, they still enjoyed jabbing playfully every now and then. Draco wasn't completely ready to give up the taunting as he was not yet completely comfortable with the relationship change between himself and the Potter boy.

Ron was now doubled over with laughter. "I'm not sure what he's more upset about. The fact that we're going to force him into Hufflepuff clothes… or the fact that it's a girl's uniform!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, please. A man in women's clothing isn't all that degrading these days, as any choose to wear women's clothing on their own free will. Luna, would you be a dear and curl his hair?"

Draco wasn't sure if he should be comforted or terrified by Granger's words. He ceased his struggling so he would not hurt the gentle Ravenclaw.

"Hey, how come he's being nice for Luna?" The Weasley boy pouted.

"Because, Lovegood has manners, unlike the lot of you." He responded with a huff. "And she's holding a hot iron, n-not that I'm afraid of it."

"There, isn't he beautiful?" The Ravenclaw asked two minutes later, her work completed and gorgeous.

"He sure is." Harry agreed with a wink. "Now all we have to do is get him into the uniform… I call dibs on the skirt."

Draco blushed as he thought of Potter pulling his pants down his ankles. "W-why didn't you guys just use magic to change me?"

Harry strode over to the bound Slytherin with confidence and massaged one of his shoulders. "Now where's the fun in that? Besides, I enjoy seeing you like this, and you owe us, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. "Just… please don't let my father hear about this?"

"If you're a good boy." Answered Harry with a pat on the other man's cheek.

Before the grand feast began, the Golden Trio had a grand old time parading Malfoy around the tables, receiving some very confused looks by some nervous first year students while many others rather enjoyed the sight of the once proud Draco Malfoy prancing around in a Hufflepuff skirt with his head held low.

"Alright guys, I think he's had enough." Harry ordered as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "My insides are starting to hurt."

"Please change me back…" Malfoy quietly begged Harry. I promise to never make fun of Hufflepuffs again and – my knickers are riding up my arse."

Harry offered his new friend a sympathetic smile as the skirt and girly makeup were now quickly replaced with a more dignified Slytherin robe and male's pants with a swift wave of Harry's wand.

"Thank you." He whispered wide -eyed.

Ron, however, looked rather disappointed that the excitement had to end so soon. Aw, Harry, he was doing so well!"

Harry nodded, agreeing with his friend. "Yes, Ron, he did do very well, but I think he's learned his lesson. We can't be too hard on him, remember? We can have our fun, but we also need to realize that part of his redemption is for him to learn his lesson and understand empathy. Once he's shown that to us, it would be cruel to keep torturing him, but that doesn't mean we can't have more fun tomorrow."

"I guess so." Ron replied sadly as he stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth.

The feast may have been over and most students were now returning back to their dormitories, but Harry Potter wasn't so keen on letting Draco Malfoy leave so quickly. He waited until most people have left the halls before he decided to make his ambush.

"H-Harry! I –" Draco began, but, the Slytherin had the air knocked out of him as the Gryffindor male shoved the blond against the wall and captured his mouth into his for a good snogging. Before Draco knew it, he was back into the skirt before he could protest, but he didn't seem to mind being in women's clothing with Harry kissing him.

"Did I mention how hot you look in this?" He growled into the other teen's mouth.

Draco whimpered in response and bucked his hips into Harry's.

"Be good." Harry warned as he grabbed a hold of Draco's cock. "This is mine…" He wasn't sure if he was reminding Draco or himself that the blonde's cock now belonged to him, or if he was just caught up in the heat of the moment as he tried to tell himself that the boy underneath him was indeed the once proud and arrogant Draco Malfoy.

"Yes…" Draco whined desperately. "Please, Harry."

"Beg me, Draco."

"Please let me cum!"

"But love," Harry laughed. "I haven't even fucked you yet." He pulled the Invisibility Cloak on top of himself and Draco so the to could sneak off somewhere together for their romp. "I feel like doing it in the dungeons tonight?"

Back in Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione were wondering what had been taking their friend Harry such a long time to return.


End file.
